Fading Colors
by JeltimaBIvory
Summary: A new girl comes to Cross Academy. OCxTakuma  I'm bad at summaries, Please read!
1. Red

The car pulled up outside of the looming gates.

* * *

______

__

_"Yuuki, I'd like you to take care of a new student for us."_

* * *

I would kill them, i just knew it. Sending me away to this madhouse.

__

* * *

"She's been through a lot and i think you might be able to get through to her." I nodded slowly.

* * *

**"Cross Academy" **The name loomed across the iron gate as i put my chin up and walked in.

* * *

_"Why are you asking me Headmaster?" I only wondered what his new project was. "Are they a vampire? An orphan whose family was killed by vampires?"_

* * *

I got all the usual looks as i entered. Their whispers came to me as personal offense and i sent a personal glare to each of the girls. Only one seemed unfazed.

* * *

_"Didn't i tell you to call me daddy? And to answer your questions, no. The records say it all. Never had a friend, never liked school, put some poor boy in the hospital when he asked her out. She takes everything personally, like you Zero." The silver-haired boy stepped out from the shadows. _

_"Do you want me to help your charity case too?" He looked as cross as ever. I stepped forward._

_"I'll do my best!" Maybe we could become friends, maybe i was what she needed._

_"Well she'll be arriving at 2 o'clock today so you should go meet her soon." _

* * *

The girl walked over and held out her hand. "Hi i'm Yuuki Cross, you must be Rhiannon."


	2. Green

**Wow... This took me too long to write! (30 min actually)! Thanks to everyone who read my story, especially you people in England! I love English people and a lot of you read my story! I've decided I'll update maybe twice a month. Well, Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

I looked in disgust at her hand. "Actually it's Rhia, Rhia Beckom." Looking for the usual backing away accompanied with a frightened look, i got the opposite of the expected reaction.

"Oh, is that your nickname?" She reached out to finger my hair. "I love the blue in your hair, it matches your eyes well." What was with her? she didn't even flinch and now she was complimenting my hair? I grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"Well neither of them are real so back off. Where can i put my stuff?" I looked around at the place I would soon call home. I had only dyed my hair to make my parents made and usually i wore contacts. My dark grey eyes looked horrible with my natural bright red hair. Now i just settled with some blue contacts and black hair with blue streaks. I looked up into Yuuki's eyes and saw a little bit of anger, mixed with hurt.

"Well since you arrived three hours later than you should have, I'll show you your room and then you can eat dinner with the rest of the Day Class students." As she was saying this the bell chimed for five o'clock and the rest of the students scattered leaving a sole boy with silvery hair and grayish-purple eyes.

"This the girl?" Great i thought, they talked about me already.

"Yep. Can you show her to her room in the Sun Dorm? It's F-6, third door on the left on the second floor." He nodded.

"Why do you want me to show her? Too much trouble?" I felt my ears burn. They were talking like i wasn't even there! I butted in between them.

"Yep, my attitude is too much for her. I guess your her re-enforcement?" He smirked while Yuuki, obviously embarrassed, shrank into the background.

"Zero Kiryu." He held out his hand for a handshake while i put one onf my heavey bags into.

"Rhia Beckom, so, where's _mon chambre_?"

* * *

"I hate her! how could she make such a fool out of me, in front of Zero of all people too?" I whinnied. Yori patiently nodded. I could always count on her to help me with my problems. It was dinner time and i enviously glanced at Rhiannon who was sitting alone until Zero came over and joined her. "Traitor." I whisper under my breath.

"What?" Yori said. She followed my gaze. "Oh. Maybe she was nicer to Zero? It is pretty hard to move schools in the middle of the year, cut her some slack. You two could be friends.

"Friends with the Devil! No wait, that's mean to all the devils! I know it's only been three hours but so far she's been able to embarrass me, trip me, _accidentally _spill soda on me, _**and **_now Kameko is begging for a new roommate! What's worse than that?" I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Once you're done gossiping about Rhia, maybe you'll help me get ready for the class changes. Remember, the Night class?" I slapped myself on the forehead. How could i forget about that? Checking my watch i saw that i only had ten minutes until the transfer. "I'm so late! Got to go Yori!" I jumped the table and tore after Zero... and all the girls! Gosh i was late!


End file.
